Mavin:An Eye for an Eye(PG Adult)
by Amelia-R-Bloom
Summary: (MichaelxGavin or Mavin, smut(lots) and I would rate this PG Adult any who, its a long intro but in the end worth it, there is also a second part well more of an after math thing but you will see that one later ;) )
1. Chapter 1:An Eye for An Eye

Mavin: An Eye for an Eye

Description: (MichaelxGavin or Mavin, smut(lots) and I would rate this PG Adult any who)story description: Michael goes for a drive after having a fight with Lindsay about him coming home drunk and horny, he then gets an email link from a fan about another Mavin story, on that note decides to pay Gavin a visit. Gavin in this story decided to work late after the gang finishes a long Lets Play, instead of going out with his fellow coworkers for a round of drinks (this being how Michael gets drunk). This is a two parter, you will see why and understand the title afterword's so please enjoy.(Note: it's a long intro to the intense smut, but it totally worth it, I feel(being the one who wrote this) that reading the intro helps you visualize the sex scenes…..or not I don't care but it's really good)

Michael:

God I'm horny, Michael thought as he walked in to the Achievement Hunter building. He had just received a message on his phone about his Achievement Hunter account involving another Mavin fan story, he just scrolled through it for two seconds but still felt hard at the first few sentences.

Better than nothing he thought, Lindsey had turned him down for sex because she hated him when he was drunk, she said. She had told him to not come home till he had sobered up, so tomorrow he thought, but he was horny now. He had remembered that Gavin had stayed late to finish editing the Lets Play, Michael also remembered Geoff telling Gavin if he stayed late he would have to take the bus home.

I hope he's still there, if he's not I don't know what to do, Michael thought. Going up the elevator, felt like two hours to Michael but that may have been because he had drank way to much at the bar, what? Geoff said he would buy us all free rounds of drinks, I had to drink till I was full at that offer, Michael thought.

Michael knew immediately Gavin was still there by the fresh smell of tea when he walked in. Michael took a minute to think to himself if he should do this or not when he heard Gavin shout "GOD DAMMIT THAT'S BLOODY HOT!"

That snapped Michael out of his thoughts as he ran around the corner to see Gavin lying on the floor with what looked like hot tea all over him. Gavin was trying to hard to take off his shirt to notice him, Michael watched as Gavin tried to take off his shirt but he only got his hands and head stuck.

Oh god, why didn't he unbutton it first, Michael thought as he suppressed a laugh, he then noticed Gavin had a clean and shaved chest, almost no hair was on it. He almost looks like a girl, Michael thought and at that very thought Michael became even hornier then he was earlier. Fuck this, he thought "Gavin do you need help?" Michael said. Gavin froze in place trying hard to think of who could be there "M-Michael is that you?" he replied. "Yep it's me Gav, so…you look stuck" he said "you could say that" Gavin chucked, "hey could you pull this dame thing off me."

"Of course Gavin, but why do you want it off again?" he asked with the hope Gavin would answer in the way he wanted so he could do exactly what he had thought before. "Oh, I spilled hot tea all over me and my pants, and now it's turned cold and I'm freezing!" perfect Michael thought, Gavin could be so predictable to say the obvious, now it was time.

Michael leaned close to Gavin laying his hand on Gavin's stomach, he flinched at this. "So you could say you have made a complete mess of yourself?" Michael whispered. "Y-Yes I guess?" Gavin said as he frowned, that made Michael only want to move closer. Michael, being right by Gavin's ear now, slowly breathed in to it just to feel Gavin flinch under him.

"M-Michael what are you doing" he asked, Michael slowly moved his hand down Gavin stomach to his pants. "M-MICH-"Gavin tried to say as Michael covered his mouth with his free hand. "You have been really bad you know" he pushed Gavin all the way to the floor before adding "and I think I have to punish you now."

Michael pulled his hand away from Gavin's mouth to find saliva on it, Gavin must be really enjoying this, Michael thought with a devilish smile. Michael, still with his hand on Gavin's pants, pulled Gavin's shirt up just enough for Gavin's head to come out, his hands were still stuck in the shirt like before. "M-Michael, p-please s-stop" Gavin replied, Michael only smiled and said "You know what; I'm super drunk and horny. Lindsey wouldn't do me so I thought" Michael smile then said "why not make Mavin real."

"N-No" Gavin said as Michael clenched Gavin's crotch with his hand, at that a lump appeared right around Gavin's crotch. "Why, you seem to be enjoying it." . Gavin then tried to pull is arms free when Michael put his hands on the shirt to hold them back in place. Michael then repositioned himself right on top of Gavin to get the best angles, I am going to need both hands to do what I want, but Gavin will keep pulling at his arms if I move mine, Michael thought.

Michael then looked around for something to put on top that would make Gavin's hands stay stuck, he then spotted the couch, it's better than nothing, he thought. Moving just enough to pull the couch over, Gavin seeing a chance to escape, tried to roll over. Gavin was able to roll over, but Michael was back on top in a second, he grabbed Gavin's hands wrapping them up in the shirt more. He then pulled the couch up a little just enough to put the shirt under one of the legs.

Gavin tried to pull his arms free but the weight of the couch kept his hands still. Gavin then looked back at Michael and said "M-Michael think of what you're about to do" in a last attempt to beg for him to stop. Michael only smiled and said "I have and I really want to do this", he moved closer to Gavin's mouth before replying "Hey just think maybe later you can do this to me."(Now do you see why I called it "An Eye for an Eye"?)

(WARNING this is the start of intense smut, you were warned so don't complain later)

Michael, after saying that, kissed Gavin right on the lips. Hum, he has soft lips, like a girl, Michael thought as he pulled away. Gavin only let his head fall down to the floor in complete defeat after Michael broke the kiss off.

Michael then replaced his hand on Gavin's crotch this time slipping his hand in his pants, at this movement Gavin shot his hips up in shock. Michael moved himself again in to a better angle, he then slowly, with the hand in Gavin's pants; he pulled up to Gavin's pants button and undid it. "M-Michael" Gavin said with a shutter, Michael then unzipped the pants, making Gavin shutter more.

Mikael then slid Gavin's pants down to his ankles, earning more shutters from his captive prey. Michael licked his lips, just thinking of what he was about to do made him horny, but what if Gavin hated him after this, Michael thought.

He pulled his hand away from Gavin's erecting crotch and sat up. Gavin feeling him move away looked back at Michael in surprise, everyone know when Michael put his mind to something he wouldn't stop till thoroughly completed it.

"M-Michael" Gavin said questioningly, Michael only looked down in shame at what he was doing. "Gavin, I don't want you to hate me for what I was about to do, I'm only really horny and need release." Michael said on the brink of tears. Gavin then looked at his friend and said "don't worry; I don't mind, not even this is going to change or friendship just…later will you return the favor?" Gavin said (if you didn't see earlier, this is another hint at the next chapter and why I called this story "An Eye for an Eye")

Michael looked Gavin strait in the eye and smiled "Of course you idiot, an eye for an eye right" (Ok now you better get why I gave it that title if not then OMG ITS RIGHT THERE). Michael then kissed Gavin strait on the lips, smiling before he forced his tongue in to Gavin's mouth. Gavin stuck out his tongue in to Michaels mouth in response, they twilled there tongues together for what seemed like hours but was only a minute.

Pulling away they left a line of saliva dangling in front of their mouths, Michael smiled, looking down at Gavin's erection and said "want me to help you with that". Sliding his hand under Gavin and his boxers to his cock, Gavin replied by tensing his shoulders, then huffing in enjoyment. Gavin still had his tongue out and was making a mess all over the floor with his saliva that was dripping from his mouth.

Michael only leaned in close to Gavin's ear and said "you're making a mess again, do you want me to punish you". Michael then pulled his hand away from Gavin's erection, leaving Gavin to open his eyes wide "N-No Michael p-please" he stuttered. "Then be a good boy and tell me what you want" he whispered "P-Please…p-ple-"Gavin tried to reply but Michael cut in "Tell me what you want".

"P-PLEASE JERK ME OFF MICHEAL, PLEASE" Gavin whined, Michael hearing what he wanted put his hand right back in to Gavin's boxers and this time touched his erection. Gavin buckled his hips in response, Michael then with his free hand pulled Gavin's boxers down to his ankles with his pants. Michael then again repositioned himself right on top of Gavin with his crotch touching Gavin's hole.

"P-Please pump me Michael, please" Gavin pleaded, Michael obliged by clenching Gavin's erection then moving his hand up then down. Feeling Michael move his hand sent Gavin huffing and panting "Oh god M-Michael m-more, more", Michael speed up his pace and started grinding up against Gavin's hole to add pleasure. Gavin spread his legs and huffed more in reply "c-coming Michael, AH not there".

Gavin said as Michael pushing his free hands fingers in to Gavin's hole, making him buckle again. "AAHHH MICHEAL" Gavin shouted as he came, Michael could feel the warm come on his hand. It feels so squishy, Michael thought, god I really want to fuck him right now. Then Michael pulled his fingers out of Gavin's hole to use that hand to unbutton his pants and boxers. Gavin looked back to see Michael pull out his cock and rub some of his come on it, at that sight Gavin stuttered "M-Michael wait" Michael only looked up and said "This may hurt a lot". "I know this isn't my first time Michael" Gavin said regretting his words right after they left his mouth.

"Oh it's not" Michael smiled "well then you know what's about to happen" Gavin only replied "You're going to punish me?" Michael leaned close to Gavin and said "Of course, but as punishment, I'm not going to prepare your hole anymore". At that Gavin looked at Michael and said "Oh no Michael plea-"but before he could finish Michael had thrust his cock in to Gavin's hole.

"O-Oh god, o-oh god M-Michael" Gavin stuttered, Michael thrust hard in to Gavin before he had a chance to adjust. "Hard and painful just the way I like it" Michael said, he then thrust in to Gavin again. "M-Michael, p-please AAHH" Gavin said to Michael as he thrust again in to him "P-Please be gentle". Michael only smiled and said to Gavin "But I want to hear you scream", at that moment Michael thrust hard in to Gavin feeling his prostate.

"AAAHHH NOT THERE M-MI-COOL" Gavin said trying to tease Michael while he thrust in to his G-spot. "Do you feel me Gav, do you feel me thrusting" Michael said has he thrust with more power and speed. Michael then kept thrusting in to Gavin for a good minute before Gavin huffed "M-Mi-cool I'm c-coming".

Michael then put his free hand on the tip of Gavin's erection "No, I won't let you come till I do", "M-Mi-cool p-please" Gavin stuttered at Michael. "No, don't be a bad boy now" Michael said as he thrust deeper in to Gavin, Michael could feel Gavin reaching his limits; he as well was at his end. Michael thrust one more time before saying "I'm about to come Gavin", "Michael AAAHHHH" Gavin replied.

With one last thrust he released Gavin and they came together, feeling his come inside of Gavin made him want to do it again but he knew Gavin was tired. Michael just looked at Gavin and said "Oh Gavin I love you" right before Gavin passed out. Pulling out Michael got up and wiped off come from his cock before putting it away.

He then sighed, well this is going to be hell to clean up, Michael thought to himself, but I did this so I will clean up. Lifting the couch off of Gavin's shirt and moving it back he then picked up Gavin and started to wipe up the come that was dripping from his hole. Gavin what would I do without you, god I love you so much, Michael thought as he started to wipe up the come that was on the floor.

(It's done, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I did X3, I will post the next chapter hopefully soon, so stay tuned please and thank you)


	2. Chapter 2:An Eye for An Eye--Aftermath

Mavin: An Eye for an Eye—After Math

(If you haven't read the first part here's the link s/9594240/1/Mavin-An-Eye-for-an-Eye-PG-Adult this time its Gavin's turn to fuck Michael, lot of smut, PG Adult) This takes place a week after Michael and Gavin's late night at the office, Michael can't remember a thing but gets little flash backs of him having the best sex of his life. Gavin plans on taking revenge and making Michael sit sideways for a week afterwards for that's late night they shared, enjoy.

Michael

GOD DAMMIT, I still feel hung over, Michael thought, it was a week ago not yesterday WHAT THE HELL. Michael was on his way to work, he had decided to go early to catch up on some work, oh what the hell, he was going in to see his mystery lover. He only remembered after that night waking up at the Achievement Hunter HQ the next day, he couldn't remember a thing except he felt really good sexually wise.

(5 days ago/day after he slept with Gavin)

Gavin wasn't there when he awoke, but when he came in to work the next hour he gave him a look. Michael had no idea what it was but later he came up to him and said "Do you remember what happened last night?" Gavin whispered to him.

Michael looked at the British prick next to him, with a look of anger and curiosity. "No I do not and I would not like to talk about this now," he said "come see me at lunch" as he finished he got up to go pee.

He hadn't realized Gavin had followed him, "So you don't remember?" he said to him as they interred the restroom. "The fuck Gavin I said LUNCH not RESTROOM, you fucking moron" he pulled away to go pee as Gavin pulled him right back.

"ANSWER ME NOW" Gavin paused "Do you remember" he said very slowly, Gavin was starting to freak him out now. "NO I don't ok, I may have been a little too drunk sorry, why" Michael asked, Gavin looked hurt but replied "O-Ok then" Gavin pulled away. Michael felt he had to say something, "I remember I had a great time," He paused obviously getting the idiot's attention "sexually that is, I don't remember with whom. Maybe some girl from the bar ok I'm sorry.." Michael paused thinking of something "…do you know who I was with?" he ask not only in curiosity but fear.

"Yes I do," he answered almost immediately, "it was a girl you picked up, she said she wanted to see you again" "FUCK!" Michael exclaimed "you can't tell Lindsey, I was drunk I mean REALLY drunk" he tried to plead to Gavin. "I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone.." Michael knew he had to do something "Maybe I could see her again and apologize and ask her to keep quiet" Gavin looked at Michael now with what seemed sadness in his eyes.

"O-Ok I have her number I will ask her to come to the office." Gavin finished, "Thank you Gavin I really didn't mean to hurt anyone." Michael said almost pleading. "Ok, maybe Friday before work, she will be there" Gavin said as he turned to leave. "You didn't even ask her.." Michael finished curiously, "I know her real well, she will be there" Gavin said as he walked away.

(5 days later/day he meets his mystery "girl")

Michael pulled up to the Achievement Hunter building two hours early, I hope she's here, he thought. Walking to the elevator he had remembered something's from last week when he was drunk. A major migraine and being really drunk also coming here to meet her, but why would I come here to see her, he thought. I guess I will find out soon enough, Michel thought putting his mind to rest.

Gavin was waiting for him when he got to the right floor, "Gavin? Why the hell, are you here?" he replied angrily. "Well you said you wanted to meet you mystery sex buddy?" Gavin only smile as he finished. Michael looked at Gavin with confusion "But…wait wh-"before Michael could finish Gavin pulled him in to a kiss.

(WARNING, my favorite part is coming up…the sexy part X3 so if you don't like Yaoi and only wanted a romantic story STOP here. Otherwise I better not have hating)

Michael tried to push Gavin away with his free hands but Gavin only held them at his side. As Gavin pulled out of the kiss, Michael only looked at Gavin in disgusted. "GAVIN, what the hell" He yelled at the top of his lungs to help his point. Gavin only looked at him with a big smile on his face "I'm guessing you still don't remember last Friday"(Yes I know I never stated a day sorry I never thought of that I was too busy thinking of awesome BL to type up so screw off)

"I don't unders-"Michael was cut off as his mind started to remember that drunken night. All at once the memories of how he fucked Gavin till he was satisfied came back and all he could do was look at Gavin and frown. "G-Gavin...I fucked you?" He asked putting emphases on the 'you', Gavin blushed at the words used but answered "Yes you did Michael, and you said I could do the same to you."

"W-Wait Gavin I didn't mean to I wa-"Michael tried to finish but Gavin pushed him in to another kiss this time pushing his tongue in. Michael's mind didn't understand but his body remembered and reacted to how it felt, aroused.

All week Michael had been sexually aroused after the night he had with Gavin, he never knew he was aroused to Gavin but he couldn't make his body stop wanting something. He had tried to pump himself off but the more he tried to more he wanted the real thing, and Lindsey was still mad that he had gotten drunk then came home only to ask for sex so they hadn't touched each other.

Michael didn't know why he did this but his body really wanted to, he bit down on  
Gavin's lip to the point of blood. Gavin pulled away grabbing his lip "Bloody hell Michael, if you don't like the ki-"Michael pulled Gavin in to a lustful kiss before he could finish.

Gavin started to understand what was happening; he pulled out to then lean close to Michal's ear "I see you remember, my little Mi-cool". As he finished Michael started to grind up against Gavin trying to satisfy his needs.

"D-Dammit Gavin I don't know why but I-I can't stop myself" he looked at Gavin as he started to try and switch positions but Gavin only held him still. "You were on top last time, this time I will ride you" he finished by biting Michael's ear, Michael almost fell to the ground by that one move.

He hadn't realized just how horny he was, GOD it feels like I have been like this before, he thought. Gavin took this time to push Michael against the wall and hold his hands high above his head. Gavin then reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a long piece of rope. "What the hell is that for, what are you going to tie me you" Michael said sarcastically, but only after he said it he thought to himself how kinky that would be and started to smirk at the idea.

"Well yes I was I had wanted to tie you down, then have my way with you but you may fi-"before he could finish Michael put his hands in front of him and put them together. He held them very still "Ok then, tie me up" Michael said to Gavin, he only blushed "Why are you being so…helpful" Gavin asked confused.

"I remember every detail of what happened last Friday, and oh god just thinking about it is turning me on. I'm not gay but…I don't know I really liked the way I thrust in to your G-spot last time so" pushing closer to Gavin "let's see if you can find mine?" Gavin couldn't stop blushing and was speechless; Michael knew he would need some help. "Here" he said as he pulled the rope out of his hands and stated to tie them around his.

"Now finish the knot" Michael told Gavin, he obeyed still in shock, "now," pulling closer "pull off my paints and fuck me" Michael finished by pulling Gavin in to a good deep kiss. Gavin snapped out of his shock and pushed his tongue in to Michael's mouth. Michael swished their tongues together then pulled put.

"Have I been a bad boy" he asked Gavin in a little boys voice, Gavin was aroused and pulled off his shirt "Oh yes you have" he added by kissing Michael then pulling off his shirt as well. He then started to pull off Michael's pants, eager to push his cock in to him more than ever. Grabbing Michael's nipples he started to twist them trying to get Michael to moan, and he did Michael moaned at the new sudden pleasure he was getting from his best friend.

Michael didn't give a crap that they were best friends right now, he just wanted him to fuck him right now (funny case he did last time). "Gavin, please do more" Michael said to Gavin who rubbed his nipples more "Ok Michael but I want you to do something first," Gavin started to pull Michael down to his knees. Then he pulled his erection out of his pants, Michael had to note that Gavin's cock was really long and looked really hard right now. Michael only looked up and smiled, he then took Gavin's member in to his mouth making Gavin moan.

Michael started to twirl his tongue around Gavin's erection, licking and sucking on it till it was soft. Gavin only huffed in pleasure, "Dame Michael, your pretty good, do you have experience" Gavin asked playfully but Michal was taken aback by this and pulled out to answer "N-No I just want to make you happy." Michael replied blushing "Well then, keep going" Gavin replied as he pushed his cock back in to Michael's mouth.

Michael was only sucking for a minuet but Gavin was already huffing and puffing again, Michael pulled out "Gavin you can cum in my mouth, I won't mind" as he finished he took Gavin all in "BLOODY HELL" Gavin shouted as Michael did so. "Ok then M-Mi-cool I'm coming, DAME IT" Michael only sucked more trying to get Gavin to keep moaning.

Michael gave Gavin's erection one last twirl and Gavin shouted as he came "M-MI-COOL" at that Michael felt himself get hard by Gavin just yelling his name. Michael pulled out with cum on his face the rest he swallowed, Gavin had been watching him the whole time and was licking his lips. "Fuck it" Gavin replied as he pulled Michael up to him grabbing his bound hands and pulling them over his head.

After he pulled Michael up he took his free hand and yanked off Michael's boxers, Michael put his hands behind Gavin's head after he put them above them. "What to do now" Michael said in a lust full voice, Gavin only looked Michael up and down. Gavin then pulled Michael up more and put him on his knee. His knee was now on the wall to hold him up; Gavin then took his free hand and pushed his free fingers in to Michael's hole.

"OH god Gavin" Michael replied with pleasure, Gavin put another finger in with the other and strayed to push farther in "Gavin more please" Michael replied as Gavin started to curl his fingers. Gavin pulled out he had been really quiet this whole time after he came, "Gavin, you ok" Michael asked in concern. Gavin repositioned his cock to Michael's hole "Just really excited about what I'm about to do" Gavin replied as he pushed in.

Michael nearly screamed with excitement, he did grab Gavin's hair and pull "Gav, that hurt" he said playfully but really it hurt a lot. "Sorry my love, I really wanted to hear you scream" he replied, Michael thought he had heard this before. Michael soon realized he had said the same thing to Gavin last Friday.

Michael snapped out of his thoughts as Gavin started to thrust, before Michael had a chance to adjust. "GAVIN NO, p-please let me get u-used to it" Michael asked, Gavin only smiled and leaned in to Michael's ear "No, I want to hear you beg for mercy"

Michael couldn't help but pull on Gavin's hair more and more every time he thrust, Gavin started to pick up the pace "G-Gav I'm going to cum to early if you don't stop" Michael replied "Good, cum as much as you want, but every time you do I will get faster and harder" Gavin replied, Michael looked at him in fear. If it hurts like a bitch now how much will it hurt later, Michael thought, oh god I'm going to cum soon SHIT.

At that very moment Gave found Michael's G-spot, Michael buckled his hips in pleasure "Gavin p-please stop" Michael could only beg for him to let him adjust. Gavin only kept going, at this rate he would be siting sideways for a whole week. "I found your G-spot" Gavin said in to Michael's ear.

"FUCK Gavin PLEASE stop" Michael once again begged as he knew he was about to cum, but Gavin beat him to it "BLOODY HELL, Mi-cool" Michael's begging must have turned him on, Gavin gave one last thrust and came inside Michael. Feeling the new pressure in Michael's hole he came almost right after Gavin "Fuck Gavin" Michael replied. "All right," Gavin sighed "now we get to go again" Michael looked at him with lust; even though he knew he would be sitting sideways he wanted to do it again.

*beep, beep* Michael's alarm on his phone had gone off, he had set it to thirty minutes before the rest of the crew arrived so he could finish up any loose ends with his mystery girl. "Fuck Gavin we have thirty minuets till the rest of the guys come to the office, we have to stop" Michael told Gavin with sadness in his voice, he could tell Gavin didn't want to stop but they knew they had to.

Michael at that very moment had thought of something "maybe we could meet early every day so we could do this again." Michael proposed, Gavin smiled at that "I would love that" at that he pulled out, Michael shuttered to the loss of Gavin's cock inside him. Gavin gave Michael one more kiss and then said "All right love, let's get to cleaning up."

(All right I will end it here; I may make another Mavin story, longer the next time with maybe other pairings. I was going to have the guys come in to the office to see what they were doing but thought nah maybe next time sorry. Also to any who read this far thank you it was a good story and I'm sorry I didn't post sooner. It wasn't because of a lack of ideas but a lack of time, school just started and I'm swamped. Hope to post again thanks for all the review oh check out my page for another Yaoi paring (it's SoulxKid) I may only post on Saturdays or Sundays with my schedule, thanks again and peace out J )


End file.
